Monster Carnival Island
Monster Carnival Island was and is an Island that was supposed to be released in 2008, but strangely disappeared from the map while it said "COMING SOON!". In it's place became 24 Carrot Island. But 5 years later, in February 2014, the island will come back with all new features. Plot sypnosis Original 2008 Island Disappearance The island was supposed to be released in 2008.The island ws even pictured on the map,with the words "COMING SOON!".However,for an unknown reason,it was scrapped.Monster costumes were also accidentally leaked into the Poptropica Store but were quickly removed upon discovery. A few years after, the Creators released a sneak peek of a concept art of what appeared to be a circus and stated that it was for an unfinished island which was presumed to be Monster Carnival Island.This shows that Monster Carnival Island was cancelled because it wasn't finished. Later still on Febuary 3rd, 2014, Captain Crawfish officially announced on the Creator's Blog that Monster Carnival wasn't released because it was announced too early not being finished back in 2008 and nobody was able to finish it, having other projects to work on. The name kept popping up in the discussions for new Islands every year, and everyone agreed that it should be revived and sure enough, it was. Beliefs of Return Multiple times it has thought to be returning. Sneak peeks of monster-related islands were posted on Daily Pop but they turned out to be sneak peeks for Cryptids Island and Zomberry Island. When a sneak peek of what seemed to be a carnival appeared on Daily Pop, some people assumed that it was for Monster Carnival Island. However, it was actually for the Carnival Costumes store on Night Watch Island. There are four monster costumes in the store that resemble the leaked costumes. On the Creator's blog, there was a post by Captain Crawfish that showed nots for a "Haunted Amusement Park Island",supposedly an early name for Monster Carnival Island. At the end of the blog post, Captain Crawfish quotes: "You never know, I guess.", hinting that it could be returning. A paper in the trash can of Mocktropica Island had the words "Monster Carnival NOPE" on it. Return of Monster Carnival Island On the Poptropica Creators' Blog, Captain Crawfish announced that Monster Carnival Island will come back in February 2014, with all new features and member only items to be released in the future, The teaser trailer only shows a picture of a mysterious ringmaster-like Poptropican with a black skull mask and red eyes above. Member Only Items (coming soon) Ringmaster_MCI_member_costume.jpg|Ringmaster costume (Red, white, and purple outfits) Hypno_power_members-only_MCI.jpg|Hypno Power Raven_Swarm_Members_only_MCI.jpg|Raven Swarm Trivia *The username MonsterCarnival2012 is very briefly seen in the Poptropica Friends trailer. If you enter the username MonsterCarnival2012 on the Avatar Studio, a Poptropican called Monster Carnival will appear. *In the video, Poptropica Tour, posted by the creators,you can also see a username box,and in it was the username "monstercarniv-" But alas, the typing was cut off abruptly. *Monster Carnival Island will appear in February 2014. *This is the first island to be created in 2014. *a blog post called The Long strange journey of Monster carnival in the creator's blog Stated that it Wasn't finished and all the other creators were busy with other projects to give it the attention it needed. http://blog.poptropica.com/2014/02/the-long-strange-journey-of-monster.html Gallery Amonstercarnival.png HauntedAmusement.jpg|Notes for a Haunted Amusement Park Island,possibly an early concept of Monster Carnival Island Monster carnival.gif|Monster Carnival Island shown on the Poptropica map Mysteryman.PNG|The mysterious Ringmaster figure in the trailer. Videos Poptropica Monster Carnival Teaser|Monster Carnival teaser Category:Monster Carnival Island Category:Deleted Islands Category:Poptropica Category:2014 Islands Category:Areas Category:Places